


【德哈】Done for you（年下）

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 6岁德拉科x21岁哈利 无伏地魔世界观设定
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	【德哈】Done for you（年下）

哈利和眼前这个脑袋金光闪闪的小孩大眼瞪小眼，似乎在进行什么幼稚的游戏，谁先眨眼谁就输了。

最后，还是哈利认命的在对方通红的眼睛中泪水涟涟的目光注视下败下阵来。自己这是带了个什么祖宗。

事情是这样的。

三天前，哈利那个不靠谱的教父突然出现在自家门口，扔给自己一个小孩然后......浪荡天涯去了。

“我不会带孩子！！！”哈利差点把怀里的孩子丢出去，好歹想起来是个活人忍住了。

“哎呀，我表姐家的孩子，说起来也是你......表弟？他们夫妻有事要出门一个星期，让我帮他们带孩子，哈利你知道我的，我哪带得来啊，你这周不是正好调休嘛，就帮着照顾照顾呗！”说完，一踩油门，小天狼星消失在道路尽头，留下一路摩托车尾气。

想起被亲生父亲和自家教父照顾留下的童年阴影......哈利三岁的时候，这两位“优秀”的成年男性居然带着他骑飞天扫帚，梅林知道他们是怎么“带着”哈利的，结果就是被不知道什么玩意在额头上划了一道，还留下一个永久性的伤疤。自己能长到这么大简直就是一个奇迹，果然还是不要祸害别的孩子了吧。

哈利叹了口气，好吧，不就是个六岁的孩子吗，还能比黑巫师更难对付吗？

抱着这样的想法，哈利跳进了小天狼星给自己挖的火坑。

起先哈利觉得这个孩子长得挺可爱的。浅金色的头发像是一头绒毛，软踏踏的趴在小脑袋上，灰蓝色的大眼睛忽闪忽闪像是撒入铺满星光的夏夜晴空，脸颊上尚带着未退却的婴儿肥，薄薄的小嘴抿在一起，身子挺得直直的，警惕地盯着他。

“你叫什么名字？”虽然按照小天狼星的说法，自己应该跟这孩子有点亲戚关系......可是哈利实在是没有跟那个傲慢的家族有过多少交际，在魔法部要是撞见那个“白孔雀”——好吧，这个外号是詹姆和小天狼星取的，不得不说还是相当形象——哈利看见他绝对绕道走。

“你不配知道我的名字。”小孩别着头，说话声音恨不得从鼻子里憋出来。

行，这家伙，就是“大孔雀”带出来的“小孔雀”，跟他爹一个模子里刻出来的，哈利隐约意识到自己这是遇上麻烦了。

“你不告诉我名字，难道让我叫你，喂，或者是，那个小不点，还是说你喜欢被称为小屁孩？”

不出所料，小家伙皱起眉，不满的哼哼，好半天才憋出几个音节：“马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

“好吧，德拉科，从今天开始，你要跟我一起生活一周，有什么需要直接告诉我就行。”

不出一个小时，哈利就后悔自己说的这句话了。

“喂，我饿了，我要吃维多利亚海绵蛋糕，苹果派，约克郡布丁，鲜奶炖蛋......”

“等等等等等等，现在才几点？？？而且你点的都是些啥？？你能吃这么多甜点吗？”

“你的意思是你从来不吃下午茶？”德拉科不敢相信自己听到了什么，难以置信地瞪着哈利，奶声奶气的说，“你的生活有这么困难吗？需不需要我告诉我爸爸，让他给你付几天保姆费。”

哈利觉得这个时候自己吐血不过分，小小年纪，看起来天使的皮囊之下，有一颗小恶魔的心脏。

“行嘞，小少爷，不是人人都跟您家一样，有闲有钱，我每天上班能暗示吃上三餐都算不错了，哪里来这么多要求，这一周，除了一日三餐，没有额外的加餐了。”

“你这是虐待！我会告诉我爸爸的！让他来收拾你！”

说完，小家伙趁哈利反应过来之前一溜烟跑了。

行，这是还知道怕自己揍他。

转过天，哈利才知道昨天自己想吐血，那是年轻不懂事，没有经历过生活的打磨，才会对“熊孩子”产生误解，你以为这只“小孔雀”就只有嘴巴损那点能耐吗？

“起来！我饿了！”

身上的被子被“呼啦”掀开，堪比闹钟的叫喊在耳边响起来。

“别闹......这才几点......”哈利好不容易放个假能够睡懒觉，怎么可能轻易起床，闭着眼伸手往身边探，也不知道是想推开德拉科还是找被子。

“傲罗都是像你这样的懒鬼吗？难怪我爸爸说，傲罗司简直没救了。”德拉科爬上床想去把哈利弄起来。

“乖......我再睡一会......”哈利嗓音里拖着浓重的睡意，将凑到跟前来的孩子一把搂进怀里，闭着眼用下巴蹭了蹭他柔软的发顶，声音越来越小，似乎就要睡着了，“听话......让我抱一会......”

“哈利·波特！！！”德拉科尖叫起来，扭动着身体对着环绕自己的人拳打脚踢剧烈挣扎，“我不是你的抱枕！！！缺女朋友缺爱自己出去找去！！！在这里睡觉你注定是要孤独终生的！！！”

尖细的童音刺穿耳膜，哈利转了个身猛地抽出枕头捂住脑袋，结果听见“砰”的一声。

“呜啊——”尖叫声变成撕心裂肺的哭喊。

哈利揉着脑袋坐起来，德拉科正抱着自己的头嚎啕大哭。刚刚哈利抽枕头的时候忘了身边还有个人，德拉科被甩得直接撞到床头。

在家里娇生惯养的小少爷哪里受过这种疼痛，自然是坐在床上放声大哭。

“对不起对不起，我......我错了，别哭了别哭了，我给你揉揉。”看着哭得声泪俱下眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸的小家伙，哈利顿时心生愧疚，到底是个六岁的孩子。

“你哄小孩呢！揉揉就不痛了那要医生干嘛！我这要是出事了！我爸爸不会放过你的！”

明明自己就是个小屁孩，哄的就是你！哈利在心里翻了个白眼，但是自己有错在先，不能跟孩子置气，他伸出一只手臂到德拉科面前，诚恳地说：“那......那我给你打一下好了吧，我陪你一起痛。”

德拉科抬起布满泪痕的小脸，满眼怨恨地盯了一会哈利，突然扑上去，对着他手臂就是一口。

“嘶——痛痛痛！！！你数狗的吗！！！松口！松口！松口！！！你爸爸就是这么教你的吗！”

“我要让你，一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳！”小孩终于松开嘴，扬起脑袋耀武扬威地冲着他说，嘴唇和牙齿上沾着血迹，衬着他白皙的皮肤仿佛一只吸血鬼。

“什么乱七八糟的，怕不怕井绳我不知道，你是条斯莱特林的毒蛇我是记住了。”哈利这个迟到一天的白眼终于翻了出来。

霍格沃茨的狮院和蛇院速来不合，有多不合呢？哈利表示，请参考他跟德拉科就知道了。

顺便，是谁告诉他的，纯血家族注重礼仪？呸！詹姆自己作为一个纯血就没有个表率作用还要诋毁人家。

哈利甚至开始怀疑，自己的父亲应该跟德拉科能够一拍即合。他面对自己龙卷风过境一般的客厅这么想。

德拉科把所有能翻的柜子都翻了一遍，基本上能拆的东西一个没剩。哈利这才明白自己起得有多晚了。

“你......”哈利费力地启动经过一晚关机的大脑，试图组织语言。

“谁让你不起来，丑陋的疤头。我饿了，要吃东西，你家不仅连只家养小精灵都没有，还什么能吃的东西都没有，简直不是人住的。”小孩挺胸抬头蛮不讲理的说。

哈利看着洒了一地的面包。

“很好，你把我们两个的早饭都糟蹋了。”

“这玩意也能吃？？？”

“啪！”哈利循声望去，门背后掉下来两截木棍，仔细一看......

“马尔福！！！”

德拉科见势不妙，“滋溜”一下跑出房门没影了，留下面对断成两截的飞天扫帚不知道是怒不可遏还是欲哭无泪的哈利站在一片狼藉的房子里凌乱。

德拉科是个小恶魔，哈利对这件事已经不能更确定了。每天不闹到半夜不睡觉，早上又是六点准时到卧室把他吵醒，锁着门的话就“咣咣咣”砸门板，谁来告诉他！小孩子精力旺盛也就算了，这个老年人的起床时间是怎么回事？？？

不过德拉科也是个小怂包，这一点哈利也发现了。别看每次跟他斗嘴似乎都理直气壮十分硬气，但是在哈利眼里，德拉科就像是只张牙舞爪的小猫，伸着爪子试探他的底线，一旦发现自己有生气的迹象，马上收起爪子窜得老远，躲在安全距离默默观察，确定没事了才又小心翼翼凑上前来。

不过哈利没想到，这个小怂包能怂到这个地步。

“说吧，到底怎么回事。”哈利从旁边的桌子上拿来纸巾，给眼泪汪汪的德拉科擦脸。

小家伙嘴唇抿成一条线不说话，衣服上的泥泞和手臂上几条鲜红的抓痕，明晃晃昭示着他遭到了怎样的境遇。

“跟人打架了？”哈利给他受伤的手臂上药，抬眼睨了他一眼。明知道不可能，这个小公子怎么可能跟人打架，单方面被人揍倒是有不小的几率，光是这张嘴，就够欠揍了。

“我会告诉我爸爸的。”德拉科瘪着嘴，嘀嘀咕咕。

“得了吧，等你爸从外面回来，你能被人打死。”哈利抱起委屈巴巴的小家伙，“说吧，谁欺负你的，我好歹也是个傲罗，总不能叫人欺负到自家头上来。”

“泰勒。”德拉科靠在哈利胸前，双手环抱住他的脖子，闷声闷气的说。

嗯，如果是泰勒家那小子，倒也不奇怪了。哈利知道那个男孩向来蛮横，常常欺负邻居家的小孩，哈利也帮其他孩子出过几次头，泰勒老实了一段时间，不敢在附近街区造次，这次大概是看着德拉科眼生，以为是外面来的小孩。

哈利抱着德拉科出门，来到泰勒家门前。

“噢，是波特先生啊，请问有什么事吗？”来开门的是泰勒夫人，他们家对哈利可算不上友好，“又是我家奥利弗惹麻烦了吗？那您还真是敬业啊，连放假休息的时间都要维持社会治安，依我看啊，小孩之间的玩闹而已，不劳您费心了，所以这次又是谁家的小孩啊？让阿姨看看，奥利弗对你怎么样了？”

奥利弗站在母亲身侧，凶狠地盯着德拉科，看那样子似乎是想要警告他不要多嘴。德拉科大气不敢出，死死抱着哈利的脖子，小脸埋在他颈窝里不敢吭声。

哈利感觉到颈侧湿乎乎的，小家伙大概是被吓哭了。

“我家的。”哈利不动神色侧了一下身子，避开泰勒夫人伸过来拽德拉科的手。

“您开什么玩笑，谁不知道我们波特先生还是个单身呢，多少姑娘想要嫁给你啊。”

“我表弟。”哈利面不改色心不跳，反正小天狼星是这么说的，“小泰勒先生似乎对我表弟有诸多不满，不如说来我听听？作为傲罗我向来公正，如果是他的错，我自然会向你道歉；只不过如果是我表弟受委屈了......”哈利停顿了一下，目光在泰勒母子身上游走了一圈，才接着说，“您也知道，魔法部这些年越来越重视霸凌事件，不论是校内校外，如果是涉及到这种事情里面......”

哈利眯起眼睛看了一眼望母亲身后躲的男孩，这会已经完全被哈利的气场震慑住了，身体不住的颤抖。

“不至于不至于，小孩子嘛，无非是点误会，奥利弗还不给人家道歉！”泰勒夫人赶忙拉出儿子推到哈利面前。

“对......对不起，请波特先生原谅我。”

“跟我可没关系，你又打不过我。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的后背，让他抬起头来。

奥利弗不情愿的咬着嘴唇，不吭声。

“真遗憾，看来小泰勒先生不觉得这是一场误会，让孩子受委屈可不好，我们还是去把情况讲清楚吧，我这个表弟呢我也明白，毕竟是马尔福家的独生子，他父母平时带的是娇纵了些，这段时间住我家，我也想把他有些坏习惯纠正过来呢。”

“等等......您说的那个马尔福......不会是......”泰勒夫人冷汗都下来了。

哈利耸了耸肩。

“可是......可是......”泰勒夫人想说，谁不知道波特家族和马尔福家族素来不合，但是仔细瞧瞧哈利手里抱着的孩子，那模样，跟卢修斯可不是一个模子里刻出来的。

“纯血家族，哪家还不是都沾亲带故。”哈利板着脸，“怎么？你还觉得我会用这种事情来唬你？泰勒夫人是不是太看不起傲罗了一点？”

“对不起，是我平时对这孩子疏于管教了，让小马尔福先生受惊了，日后我一定严加管教。”泰勒夫人连连弯腰，又拍了一下奥利弗的头，“愣着干嘛？还不给小马尔福先生道歉！”

“对......对不起。”

“说对不起有用的话，还要傲罗和司法部干嘛。”德拉科这会恢复了元气，看着眼前对自己低声下气的母子，一句呵斥带着满腔的奶味脱口而出。

哈利没忍住“噗嗤”一声笑出来，这家伙，一点也不懂得见好就收，蹬鼻子上脸给个台阶就能上天。

“行了，德拉科，小泰勒先生也给你道歉了，我想他也得到了教训，你爸爸怎么教你的？跟他有什么好计较的。”

德拉科歪着脑袋，似乎在思索哈利提到的爸爸教他的到底是什么东西。趁小家伙冥思苦想想明白之前，哈利直接抱着他转身离开泰勒家。

哈利倒是没有想过通过这件事德拉科真的能改头换面和自己和平相处，反正他也早就想教育教育那个泰勒一家了，只是那家人素来吃硬不吃软，自己又不好真的因为别人家孩子之间的打闹用上傲罗的身份去威胁，德拉科只不过是送上门来的道具，给了他一个机会罢了。

不过德拉科那天过后倒是真的收敛了不少，虽然还是会很不可爱的挖苦嘲讽自己，但是哈利看得出，小家伙望向自己的眼神明显不一样了。但是哈利倒也形容不出来是种什么情绪，似乎是崇拜，又夹带着依赖。

德拉科到哈利家的第五天，这天是泰迪的周岁生日，作为教父，哈利当然是必须要前往参加，如果哈利没记错的话，唐克斯，现在得称呼为卢平夫人了，似乎还是德拉科的表姐，把他带过去的话......应该不算突兀。不过就算没有这层亲缘关系，哈利也只能带着德拉科前往，小天狼星能把孩子丢给他，他可没地方再寄养一个孩子了。

在德拉科阴阳怪气的讥讽当中，哈利终于顶着压力将两人收拾好，赶到卢平家时候已经不早了，不少人已经到了，哈利跟大家说了会话。他注意到，刚刚在家里对着自己还飞扬跋扈的德拉科，这会只是老老实实呆在自己身旁，一句话也不说，警惕地盯着在场的每一个人。也是，马尔福家素来跟在场的各个家族都不太友好，虽然挂着一个亲戚的名号，事实上，这里对德拉科而言，不仅是陌生，还充斥着敌意。

“哈利！”尼法朵拉抱着泰迪走过来，“那个......今天来的人太多了，椅子似乎不太够......”

话还没说完，怀里的泰迪哭了起来。

“抱歉......今天房间里可能是人太多了，一过来他就哭。”尼法朵拉抱歉地看着哈利，哄了一会，泰迪却怎么也止不住哭喊。

“我们出去说吧。”哈利从朵拉手中接过自己的教子，熟练地哄着泰迪又睡了过去，这才转过头叮嘱身后的德拉科，“别乱跑，我一会就回来。”

德拉科目不转睛地盯着他怀里的婴儿，仿佛没听见哈利的话。

“留在这里等我！”哈利又重复了一遍。

德拉科不情愿地点了点头，哈利跟着朵拉走出房间。

“真是抱歉，刚才我想说你能不能帮我去后面的仓库多搬几张椅子出来，我和莱姆斯都没料到会来这么多人，今天我简直都要忙晕了。”

“当然可以，我是泰迪的教父，我们都是一家人，不用这么见外。”哈利笑着又将泰迪还给尼法朵拉。

“泰迪是真喜欢你，哈利，你的小孩缘真好啊，连马尔福家的小孩都能被你带得服服帖帖的，真的不考虑早点结婚生个孩子吗？”

“得了吧，德拉科那哪是服服帖帖啊，在家里就差没把我房子给拆了，我也是没办法，小天狼星就这么把他扔给我带。”哈利无奈地摇了摇头。结婚啊......其实他也不知道自己怎么想的，自己喜欢小孩吗？想到德拉科趾高气扬的模样......好像也还是很可爱的。哈利被自己的想法吓了一跳，赶紧低头转身往仓库走去。

哈利忙里忙外帮卢平一家把椅子都搬好回到德拉科所处的房间，完全没料到会是这样一番景象。

房间里围了一圈人，为首的......为首的竟然是自己本该浪迹天涯的教父和“度蜜月”在外父母......

“哟，德拉科，你占着这椅子是干嘛的，你看这房间里都没有座位了，我是你表舅，给我坐呗。”

“不行！这是留给疤头的！你不能坐！”小家伙整个身子趴在板凳的椅面上，死死抱着刚才哈利坐过的那张椅子。

“疤头是谁？我们这里没有人叫疤头啊。”乔治和弗雷德也凑上去逗弄他。

“是波特！”

“我就是波特啊，那你这椅子是不是应该给我坐？”詹姆嬉皮笑脸的蹲在德拉科身旁。

“你不是！”德拉科转了一下身子背对詹姆，“是要留给哈利·波特的！你走开！”

“为什么要留给他？”

“他把你一个人留在这里，会不会自己先走了？”双胞胎坏心眼的一唱一和。

“才不会！”小孩大概已经应付他们好一阵了，嗓子哑哑的，惹上了哭腔。

“为什么要留给哈利呢？”莉莉推开自己的丈夫，估摸着也是看不下去他这么欺负一个孩子了，拿了块手帕想给德拉科擦眼泪。

“椅子不够了......反正你们走开，这是留给疤头坐的！”德拉科别开头不让莉莉碰他，正好转头朝向哈利站的位置。

哈利这才看清，德拉科哭得惨兮兮的，整张小脸都泡在眼泪里。

德拉科也看见站在人群之外的哈利，泪汪汪的眼睛一亮，冲着他招手：“哈利！你快来坐凳子！”

众人哄笑着齐刷刷抬头看向哈利。

见哈利不动，德拉科想跑去拉他，却又不放心凳子，走了两步又转身抱起比他还高的板凳往哈利身边跑，结果一个没留神......

“小心！”

小家伙栽进哈利怀里，重力带着哈利后背撞到椅凳上，疼得哈利一龇牙。

“刚刚那个人跟你说椅子不够了，所以我给你留了一张椅子。”德拉科在哈利胸前的衣襟上蹭来蹭去，声音透过胸腔闷闷地传上来。

“这真的是马尔福家那个小子吗？哈利，你确定不是你的小媳妇？”

“童养媳违法，第一个进阿兹卡班的就是你。”哈利回呛自己这个满嘴跑火车的父亲，又瞪了一眼在旁边偷笑的小天狼星，抱起德拉科走出房间。

“别哭了，哭花了就不好看了。”哈利笨拙地安慰怀里不愿意抬头的小孩，他发誓，自己衣服的前襟一片濡湿。

“你怎么出去那么久！”德拉科抽抽噎噎地质问。

他真的被那群家伙逗弄狠了。哈利轻拍着德拉科的后背，不停道歉。

“你以后不准抱别的小孩！”

“什么？”哈利一下子没反应过来。

“你只能这样抱我！不准抱别人！”小家伙终于抬起头，眼睛红红的像只小白兔。

“你这是霸王条例！你才在我这里住一周，人家可是我的教子。”哈利突然反应过来，难怪德拉科刚才死盯着自己怀里的泰迪，敢情这是吃醋了，“况且，我以后还会有自己的小孩......”

哈利觉得自己也是神志不清，刚才跟尼法朵拉聊了两句这个话题，他跟德拉科说这些干什么？

“哇——你不准有别的小孩！”刚刚止住的眼泪瞬间又决了堤，小家伙在哈利怀里哭得天崩地裂，比丢了心爱的玩具还可怜。

“好好好，我没有我没有。”哈利手忙脚乱地安抚怀里的小不点，真是的，这都哪跟哪啊？？？

“你有我就够了。”德拉科啜泣着嘟哝。

“行行行，我的小祖宗，按照你这样的性格，我可不是有你一个就够了。”哈利投降，反正就剩两天了，先把这个小少爷安抚住了比什么都强，这会他才顾不上什么一诺千金诚信第一了呢。

德拉科终于揉了揉眼睛笑起来。

真是的，明明在别人面前就是个小怂包，为什么在自己面前就可以如此作威作福？？？哈利无可奈何地抱着破涕为笑的小孩，完全没有意识到这个问题到底出在哪里呢。


End file.
